Shark In The Water
by YelenaReed
Summary: AU Everyone knew he was the reason she nearly lost everything. Only a few knew he was the reason she gave up their secret child. Everyone knew they still loved eachother. And only Red John knew why he would do anything to reunite them; no matter the cost.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Never Again

How long had it been since she has seen him? Ten years was the answer that cam running through her head. Ten long years of running and secrets. Ten long years of building up walls and defending those who had become her team. These people were her family; her life; her rock. He was nothing. It was her new mantra that she knew would protect her. She has sacrificed everything for him and her brothers had paid the price. Her child had paid the price. Now karma was punishing her by forcing them to work together for the CBI. The twinkle was still in his eye and the spring in his step. She knew him better than anyone; and he thought he knew her. But now anymore. Never again would she be his victim. Never again would she trust him. He would only use her. And now there was too much at risk. She had her team to defend and care for. HE was on his own. Everyone knew they were once best friends. Everyone knew he was the reason her family nearly died. Everyone knew about his obsession with Red John. Everyone knew her disdain for him and his concern for her. And everyone knew she still loved him and he loved her; whether they knew it or not.


	2. Chapter One: Shiver

Chapter One: Shiver

"_And everytime you're close I shiver.. shiver.. shiverEverytime we kiss I shiver.. shiver.. shiverI gotta catch my breath.. breathSo caught up that I forget.. forgetEverytime you're close I shiver.. shiver.. Shiver" - Shawn Desman "Shiver"_

Patrick Jane was the bane of her existence. It was her mantra; her truth; the one thing she had known from the first time she pushed him down in the sand box. Having grown up next to the boy wonder since the age of five Teresa knew a thing or two about him. One; he was the most observant person she knew and was a master manipulator who was not above using anyone or anything to get what he wanted. Second; he was one of the only people who knew the truth of the bruises that often decorated her body and those of her brothers. Third; sometimes he would surprise her by caring too much and other times he would hardly give her a second glance. And finally she had been in love with him since she was ten years old. He had saved her from one of her father's worst rages only a few months after her mother's death. Giving her and her brothers a place to hide in his tree house she had rewarded him with her most prized possession; Mr. Teddy.

Now on the eve of her seventeenth birthday Teresa was desperately trying to navigate the waters when it came to the eighteen year old trickster. Having graduated the year before Teresa was now entering the police academy in a week and Patrick was flirting with a relationship with Charity Baker, one of the most beautiful girls on the block and a compassionate woman who wanted to become a nurse.

But none of that had stopped the pair from sleeping together constantly over the past three months. They would sneak out into the tree house and after the deed was done he would hold her until she left. A part of her always whispered that maybe he wanted more but she knew that she would never be able to trust Patrick with all of herself. Every time she gave him even a tiny little but he would twist and turn it until she withdrew and built the battlements ten times higher than they were before. Now here at the graduation ceremony Lisbon was trying her best to get through the night.

However before she could even think about it a pair of strong hands grabbed her and dragged her out onto the dance floor. Looking up into those deep blue eyes and she was drowning drowning in the waters. And she did not want to resurface. As the song ended and a new one began she let herself stay. And as her head rested on his shoulder Teresa let herself fall even more. And maybe just maybe she let herself trust him.

Little did any of them know that it would be a night would change them all forever and the last time they say each other for ten years.


	3. Chapter Two: And The Thunder Rolls

"_And the thunder rolls_

_And the lightning strikes._

_Another love grows cold _

_On a sleepless night"- Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks_

Chapter Two: And The Thunder Rolls

The first thing she saw when she was opening her eyes was Tommy's worried expression. Sean and Jimmy worried eyes and then she felt the pain. The overwhelming pain throughout her entire body. And it was then she knew. Jane had been drunk. Something had happened with his beloved girlfriend and he had insisted on driving home after the graduation ceremony even though she had offered. The car had flipped and here they were.

The cold white walls of the hospital room seemed to mock and strengthen her at the same time. It was here she leaned she had three broken ribs, a damaged voice box, a broken leg, and a shattered collarbone. It was here her brother's told her that Jane had not been to the hospital once since the accident three weeks ago. They had practically been living here the entire time along with the help of their kind next door neighbour Mrs. Shuster.

It was in that hospital room that Jane finally showed his face, announced his engagement. It was here with a broken voice that Lisbon turned him away and angrily demanded and screamed that he never come near her or her family again. It was here Patrick Jane's eyes filled with anger and then regret as he lost a part of himself.

And it was here that Teresa received news that would change her life forever. It was here she learned that she was three months pregnant and carrying a healthy child that miraculously survived a accident that should have killed it. It was here her life changed forever in a single moment when she saw her baby's heartbeat. And it was here she cried. Cried like the end of the world was coming and nothing could stop it.

***There it finally is. I hoped you liked it! R&R They are love! Next chappie reveals what happens to the baby and how Red John's murders will affect the star crossed lovers forever. *****


	4. Chapter Three: Days Go By

**Chapter Three: Days Go By**

The California sun shone down as twenty-seven year old Teresa Lisbon entered CTU headquarters. The forecast was not too hot and not too cold. She was getting a new consultant today and she had a feeling murder was in the air. It was a good day; high on cloud number nine she felt that nothing could break down her happy mood.

Walking into her clean and ordered office Lisbon sat down, looked around, and opened the silver locket that hung around her neck. Looking up at her was a picture of a baby with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

It was almost eight years ago to the day that she gave her baby up. Eight years since she held the baby and made the choice to give him up to a couple in Utah that would love him like no other. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. And sometimes it still killer her.

But she knew it was for the best. She was barely seventeen when he had been conceived and in no way ready to raise a child. And Jane was out of the picture for good. So she had given up her baby and never looked back. She had raised three younger brothers all the while trying to be the best cop she could be. And now here she was; the youngest unit leader in the CTU. And yet still sometimes she felt her mind drift back to the man who had left her behind.

The man who had married his high school sweetheart and made a living as a psychic. The man who had insulted a serial killer and paid the price. Her heart went out to him the moment she found out. So she sent a card and through away the letter he sent back. The man who still owned most of her. The man who she was pretty sure she would love until the day she died.

The man standing in her doorway and staring at her with bright and haunted blue eyes. What….

``Hello Lisbon.`` His deep voice sent shivers down her spine and made the hair on her neck stand up. She automatically rose to meet his gaze. ``It's been a while…```

******Hope you like! R&R They are love!******


	5. Chapter Four: Blind

**Chapter Three: Blind**

It had been nearly a months since Jane had entered back into her life and Lisbon was slowly building the dam back up again. Sure she felt like she was drowning but she was slowly but steadily treading water.

He had changed; they both had. Gone was the happy go lucky boy she had once known. In his place was a haunted man who had lost one child and had another he did not know and never would.

Gone was the lovesick girl who would have brought down the heavens to make him happy. In her place was a cynical and protective woman who was guarding too many secrets for her liking. And it was only getting worse.

They has just had a horrid case where a young girl was killed after trying to get her adopted child back. She had taken the life of the child and then been killed by its biological father.

Jane had been stairing at the side of the office sitting on his couch. She knew he was thinking of his own child. Despite her better judgmenet she cam up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. His callused hand slowly rose up to cover it

They stood like this for what seemed like forever until Cho entered the room. She had withdrawn her hand like he had burned her.

Shaking her head she ignored his questioning gaze and walked away. It was all she was good at anymore. He wanted her to stay and yet she was the one leaving. Their positions were completely reversed and the irony was not lost on her.

But this was the way it was and how it would remain; he would remain blind to her pain. It was better that way for everyone. Now matter how much she was dying inside.

"_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go"- Blind by Lifehouse _

******Hope you like! R&R They are love!******


	6. Chapter Five: Invisble Touch

**Chapter Five: Invisible Touch**

This was a mistake. Those four words were ringing through Lisbon's head as she scrambled throughout the room trying to find her clothes. This was a mistake. A mistake of deadly propotions. How could she have let this happen?

And yet she knew the answer deep down into the centre of her bones. It was all because of Jane. It was always because of Jane.

Seven months had passed since he had joined the CBI and seven long months had passed as she struggled to keep the past in the past and her longing for her son in check.

Last night had been the anniversary of the eleventh year. Eleven years. Even now it brought tears to her yes. How much longer could she keep this up? She did not know. All she knew was the she went out. Got drunk. And went home with the first guy who told her she was beautiful.

Racing back to her apartment she changed and was out the door before she could have time to think about what this could mean to her. She did not want to think at all.

God. She needed her whiskey. Raving out the elevator she raced into her office slammed the door and began to go about her work as normally as she could.

Hours passed and soon they got a call about a murder case involving an eleven year old boy. looking at the pictures she swore the universe was mocking her. Yes it was.

And before any of her team knew it tears were running down her face. Sobs soon followed as she collapsed on the flood drying her hear out. All stood in shock as her sobs turned into panicked breathing and finally hyperventilation.

And before she could stop him Jane raced to her side and wrapped his arms around him. She began to hit him and he took it. And finally she gave up. She stopped fighting him. She stopped fighting the love that had never really left her and she stopped fighting her sorrow and the reasoning that she ha made the right choice.

Burying her head in the crook of his neck she felt him kiss the side of her neck and his arms making soothing motions on her back. And for a moment she almost felt the invisible touch of a child long gone. A boy with her eyes and his hair. And it was this invisible touch that would haunt her and bring one question to her mind.

What now?

****** Dedicated to all of my readers! Sorry it took so long! Big changes coming soon! And an appearance by a character who has been a part of the story since the death of Lisbon's mother. DUN DUN DUN! :D Hope you like! R&R They are love! Next up And the Lion Wept!******


	7. Chapter Six: Poster Girl

**Chapter Five: Poster Girl**

You could say may things about Teresa Lisbon but one of the things people who knew her was a runner. Teresa Lisbon stayed and fought until she has no breath left in her body. She would never run. She would never leave anyone behind. And yet here she was throwing her clothes into a suitcase. Making sure she had her five guns on her person, her suitcase, and in her stolen car. Prepaid cell phones. Another gun or two without serial numbers. 

Pausing to take a breath Lisbon felt the tears running down her face and quickly wiped the tears away from her face. How could this be happening? How could she let this happen? Why would he be hunting them of all people? How could Red John know about Ben? 

Throwing the duffle bag over her shoulder Lisbon walked into the living room where a gangly boy with curly blonde hair and shocking green eyes looked at her. His clothes were covered in blood as were her own. Tears long since dried as he looked at her with glassy and tired eyes. "So where are we going Mom?"

It unnerved her how she had only known him four hours and he refused to call her anything else but that. When she had begged him to call her anything else his gaze had steeled and said that the ones who raised him, Mary and John Wilson, had loved him and he loved them too and he would be forever grateful for what they had done for; it had always felt wrong, she was his mother; and that was that. And it unnerved her how she knew she would kill to keep this boy safe. And in a way she was committing murder. She was killing herself. 

Handing him the bags and a gun she asked, "Do you know how to use this?" 

His nod allowed her to continue, "Go out to my car and lock the doors. Anyone comes near you shoot and run to the next house. Understand?"

As the ten year old ran out the door Lisbon went out to the garage and got the canisters of kerosene. Pouring them over everything she trashed the computer and everything else that could be used to trace her. She stayed in her bloody clothes; they would dispense of them when she was out of California. She then proceeded to throw a carton of eggs in the microwave and turn on the timer for ten minutes. The stove and burners then were turned on and piles of newspaper added on top. Throwing the kerosene down Lisbon walked to the door, struck the lighter on and threw in into her home. Racing out the door she opened the car door, back up as fast as she could and raced down the street. 

Ben tried in vain to stay up but the silence and exhaustion eventually drove him to curl up in a ball in the back seat and sleep. And she continued to drive. The sun rose but she continued on. Stopping only for gas, food, and the restroom she eventually made it just as the sun was coming down again. 

Langley, Nevada. A small town in the north west corner of the state. Home to barely one hundred people and famous for nothing. Nothing had ever tied her to this place. Racing down the gravel road she tuned into the long driveway of an old farm house. A barn complete with a tractor and cows fooled anyone who pasted into thinking this was a normal home. When it was anything but. 

Reluctantly waking Ben up Lisbon grabbed his hand and carried her bag in the other. Knocking on the door it opened to reveal a man with thick glasses and a hunting rifle in the other. His dark eyes smiled as he took in the sight of an exhausted and bloody Lisbon and her son who was trying his best to look intimidating.

"Howdy Tess it's good to see you." motioning them in the door he looked around before closing it and locking the six locks on it. Turning he grinned and said, "What took you so long?"

Patrick Jane stood in front of the burning house. Panic had set in over twelve hours ago when Lisbon had not shown up for work. Panic had set in when they had made there way to the house of Wilson's after tracking her cell phone. The door had been kicked in the bodies were strewn on the floor with the smile painted on the wall. Pictures had been destroyed. Where was the boy? Where was Lisbon? Were they dead? Was the woman who was the only one left dead or worse? As these question flew through his mind Sam Bosco followed by Cho, Rigby, and Van Pelt came up behind him. 

"Jane you may want to look at this." Bosco then called his attention to a burned picture that was creased and worn out by time. It was picture of a young Lisbon holding a new born infant, laying on a hospital bed looking heartbroken and loving. Her eyes stayed on the infant which had a mop full of curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Shocked filled his system the date on the corner was almost eleven years ago. But then dread filled his system; written in blood on the back were the words_: Ernie Meany Minnie Mo. Game Set Match Mr. Jane. Which one; Which one? _

****** DUN DUN DUN! :D Hope you like! I was really thrown for a loop with this one. Next few chapters will be flashbacks. Get ready for whiplash because of the twists and turns ahead; the road is about to get very bumpy. R&R They are Love!**** XOXOXOXOXO**


	8. Chapter Seven: Red Hearts

********I OWN NOTHING!********(This is all a flashback by the way:D)**

_Teresa Lisbon was strong. There was nothing she could not do if she set her mind to it. Of course what she was going through right now was killing her more than anything. She was in labour and feeling like it was the end of the world. Having her water break in the middle of a shooting exam in the academy had not been enough. Now her younger brothers had to be the ones to drive her to the hospital. She had been trapped in the back as Tommy had driven like a mad man to get to the hospital breaking at least sixteen laws and committing ten traffic violations on the way there. Jimmy had been sitting beside her in the back seat going over breathing exercises while Sean in the front passenger seat was panicking thinking that he would have to deliver the baby on account of him being the one who watched the video in bio and being the one who accompanied to her Lamaze classes aside from paranoid and weird Mr. Shuster, the ex husband of their deceased neighbour._

_As Teresa kept pushing she wished the Jane was there. She wished it with all of her heart that she could see his children coming into the world. Twins; when she had heard those words her mind had stopped and nothing else had mattered. Twin boys. They were hers and his. Nothing else mattered._

_Teresa's heart was breaking. Her small little boy with brown hair and piercing blue eyes that he shared with his brother was dead; gone due to a heart defect that killed him one week after birth. She had only held him once alone and then once with his brother who was now named Benjamin Thomas. The son of a couple in Utah who would love him forever. She was the one who had to stand here with her brothers as the ashes of her son were buried next to her mother and father. At least now she could give him a name. He was hers forever this way. But still she would give anything to have him with Ben living a life. _

_James Rick Lisbon. _

_Pushing back the tears with her fist she then turned as soon as the ceremony was over. Along with her brothers she walked back to their broken down SUV and closed the door and drove out of the seas side cemetery. It was here she would leave her past and move on to the future. Placing her hand over the locket she wore she opened it and saw the pictures of her two sons. Over her heart they would remain forever. And she would forevermore be broken inside. _

_Glancing down at the bassinet he looked at the piercing blue eyes that seemed to be looking at him with a curious expression. Faking a child's death had been easier than he expected. One child for him to place away for safe keeping. He had not been able to get to the second child in time. And Teresa Lisbon was moving on with her life. Good. Now all that remained was for him to eliminate Patrick Jane, who would pay. It was here he smirked. It may take years but he was a patient man. He would destroy the man who destroyed him. And he would save the woman who had saved him. That was all there was too it._

_His attention was soon captured by the cooing of the month year old baby. A smile graced his fate as he sat on his front porch waiting for his sister to come and get the baby. "Just you wait Jamie. Someday you'll see mommy and Ben soon. Don't Worry."_

*****I know this is pretty short but school and midterms are draining my energy!Thanks for all of the reviews. They are my soul food that keeps me going. And to all of those who noticed my little red herring good for you. This was something I have been planning since I began this story. Now to answer the question? What happened to baby number one? Oh and by the way I looked it up****; babies are mostly born with blue eyes that change as they grow older. That is why Ben now has green eyes. So R&R! Next up more flashbacks and the introductions of the Red Johns... **Wink Wink****


End file.
